Magnus Hansen
Magnus Hansen is the founder and leader of the Frostbite Tribe that will make his debut in the series in Chapter 15 of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness and he is going to be the main antagonist of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 6: Dream Land's Frigid Crisis. He was the husband of Valencia and he is the father of Snorre, Arne, Astrid and Sigrid. Appearance Original Design Magnus was originally a sky blue Pengi with a beak that had two small tips, yellow feet on the bottom of his body, large grey feather crests resembling eyebrows and a beard and brown eyes. As he was a Pengi, he had flippers instead of hands. He wore a goldish-yellow helmet with long horns that had a dark grey rim around the base and the base of the horns and he wore goldish-yellow chest armor. The helmet also boasted the Pengimad insignia. Redesign Magnus received a heavy redesign in contrast to his children. He is now a purple Billow Bird with a beak that has a tip, two yellow feet on the bottom of his body, light dark purple feathers resembling eyebrows and a beard and he has orange eyes. He has strands of feathers on the sides of his head resembling hair. He has a similar helmet to his original design with the same colors but it has much shorter horns and no insignia on it, he wears a dark purple cape, grey chest armor and indigo pants with a brown belt and a yellow belt buckle. Gallery Main Gallery File:Lord_Gunnhild.png|Magnus's old design, back when he was known as Gunnhild. Other Artwork Personality Abilities History Past Magnus was born in White Wafers 46 years before the series began and he had a average childhood. During his school years, he met a female Billow Bird named Valencia and they became friends with each other and when they got into Jr. High, Magnus and Valencia started dating. They continued dating through the rest of their school years and they got married sometime after they graduated and Magnus started working at a pizzeria in White Wafers while Valencia became a businesswoman. When Magnus was around 21 years old, he and Valencia had Snorre then followed by Arne, Astrid and Sigrid, thus making a year gap between the 4 siblings. However, due to Valencia's work schedule, she only got to see Magnus and their children on the weekends. During the Dark Matter Cataclysm, Valencia was on a business trip to Floralia and she was sadly killed during the Dark Matter's assault on the tropical kingdom. The news of her death greatly saddened Magnus and he started working more hours to support his family but it started to take a toll on him because he often came home tired. One night at work, Magnus was told by his boss that he has no choice but to lay Magnus off due to a lack of work and when Magnus went home that night, he came up with a idea to make a group so that he could support his kids and this group would eventually be named the Frostbite Tribe. At first, Magnus had a difficult time getting money for his kids and he often failed at stealing things until one day, the mercenary duo consisting of Rolf and Gunnar asked him why he was trying to steal stuff but the pair felt sympathy for Magnus when he revealed that he was trying to support his family. They decided to continue mercenary work for a short while to help Magnus support his family. After a while, Rolf and Gunnar decided to join the group as they were getting tired of mercenary work. When Snorre, Arne, Astrid and Sigrid got older, they eventually joined the group as well to help their dad. Snorre eventually became the group's explosive expert, Arne became the group's mechanical genius and Astrid became the Frostbite Tribe's second-in-command along with Sigrid as Astrid was willing to share the position with her little sister. With more members, the Frostbite Tribe became more successful with their deeds to the point that the royal family of White Wafers recognizes them as a nuisance. Relationships Family Valencia Snorre Arne Astrid Sigrid Trivia *He is based off Lord Fredrik, the main antagonist of Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Category:Characters Category:Billow Birds Category:Antagonists Category:Frostbite Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters